Path Of No Regrets
by vanity sinning
Summary: The moon was full and bright tonight, the room felt all of the sudden to small to contain him. Please R&R Thanx!


A/N: Ok my first Avatar story, it is an OC story because I am not a big fan of Mei and I am supportive of Aang/Katara. So for me Zutara doesn't really work or at least in my mind, but that's just me. I hope my OC is not a marysue I don't think she is but anyway, please R&R it would mean a lot thanx!

Key: **Bold means flashback**

_Italics mean thought_

xxx means in another place/time

_**Bold/Italic means dream**_

_-Oh thinkin about our younger yearsthere was only you and me we were young and wild and free-_ DJ Sammy Heaven

Path Of No Regrets

Chapter One: Memories In The Moon Light

Zuko couldn't sleep.

He had tried and failed miserably, being Fire Lord was a big responsibility.

The biggest one he had faced so far, not only that but rebuilding this world was draining him of energy.

He ran a hand through his black hair, ruffling it a bit.

Not only was he drained but his personal life was clashing with his duties of being the Fire Lord and it was hurting him.

Mei was complaining he wasn't spending enough time with her.

He was sorry and said he would make it up to her, but when he forgot she got angry again.

So as it stood at the present time they had hit a snag in their relationship.

The moon shown in through the terrace window.

He went to the window feeling adrenalin rush through him.

The moon was full and bright tonight, the room felt all of the sudden to small to contain him.

He opened the doors to the terrace and went out on it, this made him feel better.

Letting his hands rest on the rile, he looked out over a garden.

His father had it specially made for his mother, so she could drink tea and watch as he played in an area she supervised.

Cherry blossom trees were scattered at the gardens edge, and a special man made water fall and pond had been put in.

The blossoms were falling and the water lilies on the pound were open.

He breathed in the night air and let memories of his childhood flood through him.

**Zuko watched in awe as his sister performed what she had recently learned in her fire bending training.**

**She jumped punching both hands in front of her, fire then rushed out of her hands.**

**He clapped as Azula finished.**

"**That was very good Azula." Their mother praised her as she bounced over to the tea table and grabbed a cookie.**

"**Father promised to teach me more tomorrow!" She said smugly biting her cookie.**

**Zuko rolled his eyes.**

**His sister was always a suck up especially to his father.**

"**Well then before you learn more please Azula drink your milk." Azula made no protest and simply drank her milk.**

**At that moment one of his mothers newest servants came to the garden entrance and bowed. **

"**Please, I mean no interruption your majesty but you have some visitors." She said raising.**

**Zuko watched his mother smile at the servant.**

"**Please let them in and thank you very much Mitsuko is it?" **

**The woman smiled and nodded.**

"**As you wish, you grace." She said bowing once more.**

**A few minutes later she returned with the visitors at her heals.**

"**Majesty, may I present Nanami Hirigashi and her daughter Cho." **

**Two people then stepped into the garden, one was a women the other a child Zukos age.**

**The women was tall with dark brown hair that reached her shoulder blades and emerald greens eyes. She wore a dress of deep red and a cape of sorts in a dark pink.**

**Her daughter also had the same green eyes, her hair was down to her shoulder blades as was her mother but her hair was raven black. She was dressed simpler with a tank top of black and pants of red.**

"**Nanami! Good to see you have returned safely from the earth kingdom Ba Sing Say. You must tell me all about the trip, please sit let the children play and we can catch up."**

**Nanami smiled and hugged the other women.**

**Zuko wasted no time getting up from his seat so Nanami could sit.**

**She smiled warmly at Zuko.**

"**Aren't we growing up to be a gentlemen?" Nanami gushed as she sat and admired Zukos growth.**

**Zuko had know Nanami and her daughter for a long time, he couldn't remember a time when Nanami had not been with his mother talking or drinking tea, or some combination of both.**

**Only recently had he not seen Nanami and Cho for his father had sent their family to secretly spy on the forces in Ba Sing Say.**

**His mother smiled in spite of her comment.**

"**You are very correct Nami, he is growing so much. Tea?"**

**Nanami nodded at his mothers comment and cast a look over at her own daughter who was talking with Azula.**

"**Now if I could only get mine to be a proper lady, I swear I can never get that girl in a dress and not get burned."**

**Nanami said putting a tea cup full of steaming tea to her lips.**

**Zuko smirked and chuckled slightly.**

**Cho hated being a girl and she had refused to let people treat her as if she was one.**

"**Oh so Cho has picked up fire bending?"**

**Nanami looked cross as she nodded.**

"**Hiroshi **_**had**_** to teach her, I suggested he spend more time with Kenji but no he just had to teach **_**his**_** daughter to fire bend."**

**Zuko watched as his mothers face lit up with a smile and she laughed.**

"**Nami! He's just excited he gets to teach again, leave him alone."**

**Nanami seemed to think this funny for she laughed.**

"**Oh please! How could you defend him! He's not the one that has get Cho in a dress or any thing remotely girly at that."**

**His mother smiled once again and refilled their tea cups, but every one stopped when all that was heard was a big splash.**

**Zuko turned his head around to see his sisters head bobbing in the water and Cho standing at the ponds edge with her hands one her hips looking down at an angry Azula.**

"**CHO!" Nanami was up and rushing at Cho a cross expression in place.**

**She grabbed Cho by the arm and brought her back to the table making her sit in the extra chair at the head of the table.**

"**I cant believe you! You know better then to push people around."**

"**Literally." He heard his mother say under her breath.**

"**Don't you encourage her! She knows better then that!" **

**Zukos mother laughed as she sipped her tea.**

"**Honestly Nami, Azula probably had it coming."**

**Nanami still looked cross.**

**But Zuko suspected that she would soon be agreeing with his mother.**

**Azula had now pulled herself out of the water and approached them.**

"**I cant believe she did that!" Azula said moving a piece of hair away from her face.**

**Zuko smiled and laughed behind his sisters back, as did his mother.**

"**Don't laugh mother! Its not funny! She should be executed!"**

**This caused Zuko and his mother to laugh harder.**

**Azula seemed to be to cross to say another word and stomped off.**

**Zuko smiled watching as Nanami scold his mother and she only seemed to laugh harder.**

**He then walked over to see Cho, she looked up at him when he stood in front of her.**

"**What'd she say to you?"**

**Cho's lips pouted and she sighed.**

"**She called me a boy!"**

**Zuko smiled and looked at Cho.**

"**Well you are."**

**Cho un-pouted her lips and stared at him angrily.**

"**Shut up Zuko!"**

Zuko sighed and came back to reality.

Cho had been the only childhood friend he had had.

But that was a long time ago.

Another breeze blew across his face and swept his bangs away from his fore head.

A very long time ago.

END

A/N: Now that we have the first chapter out of the way, let us move on to two! Or at least let me write it first. And please R&R it would mean a lot to me if you did! It would also mean a lot to the voices if you did. Again R&R and thanx!

bakared


End file.
